deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/The Wolverines (Red Dawn) vs Eastern Private Defense Academy (Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army)
The Wolverines, the group of American teenagers who fought a guerrilla war against a Soviet invasion VS The students of Eastern Private Defense Academy, the Japanese teenagers attending a military academy, who were force to fight a PMC over a mysterious experimental weapon. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Wolverines The Wolverines were a group of 7 high school students turned gureilla fighters in an effort to stop a joint Soviet-Latin American attack in their small Colarado town. Originally a group of high school kids, the Wolverines formed soon after a joint Soviet-Latin American invasion of their small Colarado town. As they fled town they evaluated the situation and after looking what has become of the town after a few weeks of Communist occupation, they decide to fight against it. Starting with small raids and sabatoges they started taking on more challanging objectives as their experiance grew and the efforts to stop them grew as well. They opposed for many months and gradually lost some of their members. In a final battle between the invaders and the Wolverines, they managed to wipe out many Communist forces but in the end nearly all of the Wolverines were dead. Their efforts were rememberd through the rest of the war as Americans everywhere used their example to fight agianst the invaders. Eastern Private Defense Academy The students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy, located in the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fuji Training Grounds make up the main cast of the 2011 web-anime series Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The series takes place in 2026, by which point a future Japanese government has created a sort of JROTC-like program that allows students to start training for the JSDF as young as middle school. The story follows and a class of middle schoolers at Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, on the day of their graduation from middle school, are attacked by a mysterious enemy who are after a box containing some sort of experimental weapon. The students are given the box by a dying teacher at the academy and are told to protect it. They manage to secure the box and hole up in the main Eastern Private Defense Academy building, arming themselves and fortifying the building against attack with Claymore mines. It is later revealed that the mysterious enemy are in fact a French private military company, Trident, who have been hired to retrieve the box by an unknown client. At this time, the anime series is ongoing. =Weapons= Handguns Colt Single Action Army (Wolverines) The Colt Single Action Army is a .45 caliber single-action revolver with a six-round cylinder. The weapon was first produced in 1873, and is still in production today. USP .45 (EPDA) The USP is a German-made semi-automatic handgun in .45 caliber, with a maximum range of 30 meters and a 12-round magazine. 119's Edge The EPDA's USP .45 for its larger magazine. Close Range Weapons Winchester Model 12 (Wolverines) The Winchester Model 12 is a pump action shotgun. The weapon featured in this match will be a 12-gauge shotgun with 6-round magazine. Steyr TMP (EPDA) The Steyr TMP is an Austrian machine pistol, for the purposes of this match, in 9mm with a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a range of 100 meters and rate of fire of 850-900 rpm. 119's Edge The EPDA's Steyr TMP for its superior rate or fire and capacity. Assault Rifles 1 AKM (Wolverines) The AKM is a modernized version of the legendary Russian AK47 assault rifle. The AKM is most commonly equipped with a 30-round magazine. The weapon fired 7.62mm rounds at at rate of fire of 600 round per minute and a velocity of 715 meters per second. M4A1 Carbine (EPDA) The M4 is the standard issue carbine for the United States Armed Forces, firing a 5.56mm round at a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine and has an effective range of 500-600 meters and a muzzle velocity of 884 meters per second. 119's Edge The EPDA's M4 takes this for its higher muzzle velocity and rate of fire. Assault Rifles 2 Valmet M76 (Wolverines) The Valmet M76 is a Finnish assault rifle based on the design of the AK-47. For the purposes of this match, it will be in 7.62mm Soviet, with a rate for fire of 700 rounds per minute, and a range of about 600 meters (based on the sight adjustments. Howa Type 89 (EPDA) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters 119's Edge The Wolverines' Valmet M76 for its superior range. Sniper Rifles Savage 110 (Wolverines) The Savage 110 is a bolt action rifle repurposed by the Wolverines as a sniper weapon. The weapon is, for the purpose of this match, a .308 Winchester rifle with a 4-round magazine. Walther WA-2000 (EPDA) The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. The weapon has a five-round magazine. 119's Edge The EPDA's WA-2000 for its larger magazine and semi-auto action. 119's Edge Launchers RPG-7 (Wolverines) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket with a maximum range of about 920 meters and an effective range of 200 meters. M-203 (EPDA) The M-203 is a single shot, slide-action US 40mm grenade launcher designed to be mounted under the barrel of M16/M4 pattern assault rifles. The weapon can fire a number of different types of round, the most common being the high explosive dual purpose round, with a 5 meter kill radius and the ability to penetrate 5cm of steel armor. 119's Edge The EPDA's M-203 takes this for the fact that is attached to the M4, meaning its more easily accessible. Explosives RGD-5 Grenade (Wolverines) The RGD-5 is a Soviet-made grenade. The weapon has an effective blast radius of about 15-20 meters, with a fuse of 3.2-4 seconds. M18 Claymore Mine (EPDA) The M18 Claymore mine is a remote-detonated directional mine filled with ball bearings that, when detonated, shoot out in one direction, like a giant shotgun blast. The weapon has an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge The EPDA's M18 Claymore for is superior effective range, and its remote detonation that allows the user to detonate it on command from a distance. =X-Factors= Explainations *The Wolverines fought a Russian invasion, complete with armor and air support, while the EPDA students only took on a PMC, giving the Wolverines the edge. *The EPDA takes training, as they actually are part of a JROTC-like program, complete with at least some marksmanship training. *The Wolverines take physical strength, as they are older than the EPDA, and thus, larger on average. *The EPDA take weapons, taking the edge in all but one category. Overall, their weapons, are more technologically advanced. *The EPDA students have been seen wearing what appears to be some sort of light body armor. The Wolverines wear normal civilian clothing. =Battle= Wolverines: x9 EPDA: x9 The Wolverines walked out of a forest, into a clearing containing the abandoned three-story building where the students of Eastern Private Defense Academy were holed up. Toni Mason, the Wolverine sniper, spotted Youji Takatsu in her scope, and assuming the strangely uniformed individual to be hostile soldier, possibly Chinese, pulls the trigger of her Savage 110 and sends a round through Youji's head. "We're under attack!!, Everyone in position", Touko Natori yelled, as Ann Matsura took aim out of the window with her WA-2000 and spotted Toni Mason as she scanned for targets, and pulled the trigger, putting a slug through her head. The Wolverines reacted immediately, with Jed Eckert and several others laying down covering fire while Matt fired an RPG-7 at the floor where Ann Matsura fired from. The Warhead exploded inside the room killing Ann in a flash of fire. Satoshi Yoshino retaliated, firing a three round burst of fire from his Howa Type 89, which picked off one of the Wolverines , as Taro Tsurumi raised the M203 Grenade Launcher attached to his M4 Carbine, scoring literally blowing apart Matt Eckert. "MATT.... You'll pay for that, you bastards!", Jed said as he took aim with his AKM and fired, scoring a hit right through Taro Tsurumi's head , as one of his comrades managed to get a kill shot on Hikari Senami. The remaining six surviving Wolverines made it to the door of the abandoned building, which Danny kicked open, triggering a Claymore mine rigged to the door . Daryl moved in next, Winchester shotgun in hand, and spotted a girl in a school uniform. "What the hell... I mean, what are you doing here, it's not...." Daryl was cut off when Nanami Kanou drew a Steyr TMP and sprayed a hail of bullets at the Wolverines, cutting down Danny with several bullets to the chest. Erica Mason was to angry about the deaths of her comrades to feel any emotion about the unknown enemy using child soldiers, and burst in next and shot Nanami with a Valmet M76, killing her. . The three surviving Wolverines made their way to the top of the staircase, Aardvark throwing an RGD-5 grenade around the corner. The blast killed Satoshi Yoshino. . As soon as the grenade detonated, the three remaining members of the Wolverines burst into the hallway on the second floor, only for Kazuki Kurobe to lean out of a stairwell on the other end and fire a three round burst from his M4, killing Aardvark. Jed and Erica moved forward, towards the stairwell on the opposite side of the building. Jed went in first, and was met by a burst of fire from Kazuki, who missed. Jed retaliated with his AK, and also missed. Kazuki leaned out again and fired. This time, his aim was true. A round blew through Jed Eckert's head. Furiously, Erica grabbed Jed's Colt Single Action Army and fired, grazing Kazuki's side. Kazuki retreated back, M4 still in hand, and was soon met by Erica, who came up from the top of the stairs. Kazuki tried to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. "This one's for Jed", she said as she pulled back the hammer and moved her hands towards the trigger. Suddenly, several loud bangs rang out, but Kazuki was not hit. Instead, several rounds impacted Erica's chest, causing her to fall to her knees, then hit the floor. Kazuki turned to the Touko Natori, with a USP .45 in her hands, several spent casings at her feet. "You should have shot instead of talked, gaijin", Touko said WINNER: Eastern Private Defense Academy Expert's Opinion The EPDA won this match because of their superior training and weaponry, having actually received some degree of marksmanship training, as they were part of a JROTC-like program. Also, in the battle, I don't know who actually was using which weapon for sure in either series, so I made stuff up.... Original battle, votes, and weapons available here. Category:Blog posts